


For Better or Worse

by justanoutlaw



Series: Femslash February 2021 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s06e10 Wish You Were Here, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: After Emma slices her cheek, the Queen finds comfort in an old friend.
Relationships: "Hyde" Evil Queen/Maleficent, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent
Series: Femslash February 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	For Better or Worse

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of Femslash February: aches/fever/blush

The Queen’s skin pierces as she looks into the mirror, dabbing it with a warm cloth. She knew Emma had vigor in her, but this is the first physical mark she has left upon her. Now she has a scar to remind her of something she always knew: Don’t fuck with the savior’s family.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” a voice from the doorway comments.

The Queen rolls her eyes. “What do you want?”

“I heard from your _better_ half that you were slashed.”

Maleficent emerges from the shadows. She’s come a long way from their time in the Enchanted Forest. No more dramatic ballgowns or long curls up in some kind of crown. Her blonde locks have been chopped to shoulder length and are loose. She wears a pantsuit, not very different from the kind that Regina wears, except they’re baggier and she pairs them with a bowtie. The suit that evening is crimson, with a black tie that covers the neck both sides of Regina once nibbled on.

“I figured I’d come check on you.”

“You’re about the only one who does.”

“Well, do you blame them?”

And she wants to say yes. That for a very long time, she was still apart of Regina. They claim to love her, why don’t they love the Queen? Henry, Emma, even Snow, they all reject her dark side like it’s something that shouldn’t exist. What hurts the worst is Regina herself. She didn’t trust the Queen or love her enough to see that she could be okay, she could persevere.

To be fair, though, the Queen doesn’t even trust herself.

She pushes away from the vanity and heads back to her bed. “I was just about to go to sleep.” Her cheek aches from the sword and her body feels warm. She doesn’t want to be alone, but she knows that it’s what she deserves at this point.

“You don’t look well.” Maleficent takes a step forward. She still towers over the Queen, making her feel like the same child who ran across her all those years ago.

“I’m fine, I’ve survived bigger cuts.”

Maleficent’s lips graze her forehead, causing heat to rise across the Queen’s cheeks.

“You have a fever,” Maleficent says firmly, but sweetly, in a way only she can. “Lay down.”

“Maleficent…”

“Lay down, _now_ , Queenie.”

The tone alone is enough to run a cold chill down the Queen’s warm spine. Maleficent pulls back the heavy duvet and silk sheets, allowing the Queen to slide under them. She’s tucked in, Maleficent’s bony fingers running across the cut on her cheek.

  
“Did you use magic on this?”

“Maybe a bit.”

Maleficent tsked. “I taught you better.”

The Queen gnaws on her lip. Only Maleficent carries this power over her. She’s the one that knew her as she developed within Regina. Maleficent nurtured and cared for her. She never wanted to rid Regina of the Queen, just show her how to love both. And the Queen had always been resentful of that. Several times, she pushed her away.

She can’t this time.

“Who knows the last time Miss Swan cleaned that sword,” Maleficent mutters as she crosses the room. “It could be infected.”

“You’d think having a prince for a father would teach her more.”

“You put too much faith in Uncharming,” she replies as she heads into the bathroom.

The Queen smirks at the nickname the two share for their enemy’s husband. David is a lot of things. He’s handsome, there’s no doubt, but he’s not the brightest sheep in the flock.

“Besides,” Maleficent returns, holding a tube of cream. “It’s not as if he can be of any help from his sleeping curse.”

“Careful, comments like that are how I ended up in this state.”

“I think Emma knows better than to bring a sword to me, twice anyway.”

The Queen lets out a weak laugh. Maleficent perches next to her and knocks off the cap, squirting some cream onto her finger tips. She slowly massages it into the cut. The Queen winces, but doesn’t move, knowing there could be a far worse punishment for doing so.

“Thank you for letting me stay here,” the Queen says softly, the softest she’s been since she was violently ripped from Regina. “It didn’t work out with Zelena.”

“I’m not surprised. You two have as much to work out as she and Regina do.” The cream warms the cut. Maleficent gently blows on it, causing butterflies to enter the Queen’s stomach. “You each have your own things to work out with everyone. Zelena, Snow, Henry…”

“You,” the Queen interrupts, looking up at her.

A pained smile goes across Maleficent’s face. The Queen moves to hide her head, but Maleficent grazes her cheek to direct her gaze back to her own.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be,” Maleficent whispers.

Their lips connect briefly, bringing tears to the Queen’s eyes. The first real, genuine affection she’s received in…God knows how long.

“Now, relax,” Maleficent’s fingers run through her thick hair, staring down at her with nothing but love. “I’m not going anywhere.”

As The Queen loses consciousness, she feels the love and warmth of someone for the first time in months.


End file.
